


Connie's First Day At Baby Slave Academy

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Submissive Character, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Anon. Connie has agreed to be Steven's baby slave, and so the two of them go to a school where they teach people to both be obedient slaves and dommes.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 9





	Connie's First Day At Baby Slave Academy

“Alright Connie, we’re here.” Steven stated as the pair pulled up to a rather large and impressive looking building that looked gothic in design despite being built rather recently. The young boy with a gem in his belly was actually really thrilled that they were at their destination, but his girlfriend on the other hand didn’t share in his enthusiasm.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about you and I just hop on Lion, we go back to Beach City, and we just pretend like we never came here in the first place.” Connie asked as she fidgeted in her seat, despite knowing fully well that Lion wasn’t even with them at the moment and that the request was a little absurd since they’ve come all this way.

“Come on Connie, we’re already here. Besides, I won’t let you get out of this that easily. You promised, remember?” Steven said as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

“Do I really have to do this?” The young woman asked to make sure that there really was no out at this point. She was willing to go pretty far for her boyfriend, but now she was starting to have second thoughts about this.

“It’s gonna be fine. You’ll fit right in.” The half-gem young man assured the young woman as he opened her door. “Now come on, if we don’t hurry, we’re both going to miss orientation.” Steven continued as he reached in to help unbuckle Connie out of her car seat, picking the young woman up right after with ease and hoisting her over his shoulder before slamming the car door shut.

“Steven, I...” Connie paused as she tried to think of something else to say to get her out of this, but before she could find the words to say, a bright pink pacifier was shoved into her mouth.

“Shh. I don’t want to hear another word out of you until after orientation. Now be a good woman and just suckle on your pacifier, okay?” Steven asked as he hoisted his girlfriend up once more to get a better hold on her, the slight rustling of plastic from underneath her pants ringing out as she was repositioned.

Resigning herself to her fate, Connie let out an exasperated sigh before suckling on her rubber soother like she was told as she was unwillingly carried into the large building.

The second the pair walked through the doors, they were greeted to the sight of hundreds of couples walking around and chatting amongst themselves. Despite the large gathering though, there was a distinct and clear separation of who was there for what reason. 

Half of the people who were there didn’t look too distinct, many of them wearing casual attire that accentuated their personality, but beyond that, there wasn’t anything that tied them to a certain group. The other half though, it was very clear where they stood. Just like Connie, half of everyone in the room was dressed more or less like her, some of them to much more humiliating degrees.

She was able to get away with her normal clothes with some added baby accessories and a diaper underneath, but there was a good handful of others that either had their diapers on full display, wore the most babyish clothing imaginable, or were just straight up naked except for their diapers.

The pair didn’t have much time to look around or meet with others before an announcement resounded throughout the building telling everyone that their classes were about to start.

“Alright Connie, I gotta go, and so do you. Meet up for lunch?” Steven asked before giving his girlfriend a big hug and setting her down.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” She hesitantly replied before she waved her boyfriend off while she slowly made her way to what was sure to be the most humiliating orientation of her life.

When she arrived in the room, Connie was surprised at how spacious it was. It didn’t seem like an average classroom that held a few mere ten’s of people, yet it still gave off that sort of educational vibe. Of course, given the curriculum, it certainly wasn’t going to be teaching any subjects the young woman was going to enjoy.

Looking around some more, Connie noticed that there were a few groups of girls who seemed to know each other rather well. There was one with woman all dressed in very babyish attire with outrageous hair colors to match. A blonde stood out in the bunch, but the other two were equally noticeable with their blue and pink hair, respectively. A few stragglers littered the room as well though, not just her, one such woman standing in a corner with a dark blue robe pulled over her head. She might be able to hide her face, but her crinkly undergarment was another story.

“Alright everyone, may I have your attention please.” Came the sound of a dignified woman’s voice, prompting everyone in the room to fall silent and cast their gaze onto her. “The time for idle chit chat is long gone. Everyone in your seats. Now!” The older woman’s voice boomed throughout the room, instilling a fear into everyone present to do as they were told less, they wanted to be met with punishment on their first day.

While Connie herself didn’t seem to have that same kind of fear in her heart, the young woman could tell that there were going to be consequences if she didn’t act quickly. Only a few seconds later than most of the woman’s in the room, Connie found her seat and sat promptly sat down with her head facing forward towards the woman who seemed to be their instructor. Assuming speed was a key factor, the young woman thought that she might earn herself some brownie points if she looked attentive and ready, just like the obedient baby slave she was sent there to be trained as.

“My, looks like we have a much more cooperative batch this year. I was sure that the majority of you were going to ignore what I said and simply stand there like the incompetent fools I made you out to be.” The woman taunted as she walked down the large aisle in the room, looking around and noting the different expressions everyone was giving her so she could mentally note down who the problem babies were.

Once she casted her gaze onto Connie though, the older woman was surprised to see out of the dozens of baby slaves, she was the only one who looked like she was taking the whole thing seriously. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but the look the young woman was giving was that of a college student eagerly awaiting the lecture of her professor. Since that wasn’t what they really did at this place of learning, it was better that she be taught how things are truly done before she ended up trying to sign up for extra curriculars.

“You there, the woman with the fluffy black hair. What is your name?” The instructor asked as she pointed a long ruler at the attentive young woman.

“M-me ma’am” Connie asked to make sure it was her that was being called upon.

“Did I stutter?” The older woman asked back, her face indicating that her patience was already wearing thin with the young woman of color.

“M-my name’s Connie. Ma’am.” Connie stuttered, trying to keep her composure while also not saying anything that would dig her a deep hole with this terrifying teacher.

“I see someone raised you with some good manners. Tell me, why are you here at this academy.” The instructor asked as she slapped the ruler against her other hand, making her way closer to Connie in the meantime while she waited for an answer.

“I uh…” The black-haired woman trailed off as she tried to search her mind for an answer, but it was so sudden and rhetorical that Connie wasn’t sure if she should actually answer something so obvious.

“I don’t like to repeat myself.” The older woman stated as she got even closer.

“I’m here because…” The young woman paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath and calm her nerves. “I-I…” As the woman drew closer, Connie found it harder and harder to get the words out. When the woman was mere inches from her though, the young woman finally worked up the nerve to say her answer. “I’m here because I am a baby slave.” She stated firmly as she now looked up at the towering woman standing in front of her, letting out an audible gulp as she looked the older woman straight in the eyes.

“Are you now? You sure don’t look like one.” The instructor asked as she stared down at the obviously frightened woman.

“W-well I…” Connie stuttered as she looked down at her attire, her face absolutely flustered at this point now that the older woman was towering in front of her, making her feel even smaller than she had been in her entire life. For someone who has fought against literal giants, that was truly something odd for her to feel.

As the young woman tried to think of a response, the instructor looked down and noticed the bulge beneath her pants, promptly pulling them down in the midst of Connie’s thoughts before she could react to the sudden disrobement.

“There we go. Now that’s a much better fit for a real baby slave. In fact…” The older woman trailed of as she looked down at the embarrassed young woman, deciding that it wasn’t enough to just strip her newest student of her pants, but the rest of her clothes as well, Before anyone knew it, Connie was standing in the middle of all these people wearing nothing but her diaper. 

The instructor wasn’t so cruel as to leave her totally naked though, so she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny baby bib to wrap around the young woman’s neck.

“Much better!” The older woman exclaimed as she took a step back from the half-naked woman standing before her, admiring her handy work even if all she did was strip Connie to nearly nothing.

Tears started to well up in the young woman’s eyes, but she dare not let a single drop run down her face. She wanted so badly to let out her frustrations, but she knew that this was neither the time, nor the place.

“You see this, girls? This is what a baby slave should look like. I’m not saying that you all need to strip so bare that I can see your bosoms, but your faces should all look similar to hers. Embarrassed, shamed, defeated. If you really want to go the extra mile, I suppose you can whine and beg, but we will cover groveling in week three.” The older woman explained as she started walking away from Connie so that she may continue with the orientation.

Meanwhile, Connie desperately tried to keep her composure, and actually did pretty well. By the end of it all, not a single tear had streamed down her face. She was lucky that none of the other girls in the room snickered or said anything or else she might not have been able to handle the utter humiliation of having to stand there clad in nothing but a diaper and a baby bib that did little to cover her breasts.

After the orientation was over, everyone in the room left except for Connie. When the last person finally left, that was when the young woman let out all the frustrations that had been building the entire time with one loud yell. Her wail was loud enough to shake the entire room, but none heard her cries, not even her boyfriend who sat in the room adjacent to her.

Tears weren’t the only thing to flow though, for the front of her diaper slowly started to stain yellow as she unwillingly peed herself. The subsequent swelling of her padding forced the young woman’s legs to be spread out to the point where she could no longer walk, forced to waddle without any say.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the back of her diaper started bulging outwards as a foul-smelling log reared its head and pushed itself against the crinkly walls of her soaked undergarment. It wasn’t long before the smelly mass plopped into the bottom of the diaper with a loud crinkly, causing the padding to sag down even further. If she didn’t look like a baby before, she certainly did now.

Once she was done wallowing in her own pit of self-despair, Connie wiped away the tears and started waddling out of the room. Hopefully, she could find Steven so she could get her stinky diaper changed, and at worse, find a nurse to do it for her. It was pretty clear at this point that she didn’t have any say about what she wore, so a diaper change would most likely fall under that category. 

The young woman could only imagine the kind of punishment she would be in for if someone caught her changing her own diaper.

“There you are. I was wondering where you went after orientation, but it looks like you never left to begin with.” The older woman asked as she looked down at her freshly hazed student. “By the looks of that diaper though, it looks like you did ‘go’ in a sense.” She laughed as she remarked about Connie’s recently soiled diaper.

The young woman wanted to just wanted to ask what her instructor wanted her for so she could be on her way, but just before she could ask what she wanted, the young woman found the back of her diaper being groped by the other woman out of nowhere.

“My goodness! That is quite the full diaper you have on little missy. Did the little baby make a stinky in her diaper?” The older woman asked in a sickly sweet tone that made Connie shiver. The black-haired woman could feel her hair standing on ends just being near this person, but there was nothing more that she could do other than comply and respond.

“Y-yes ma’am…” Connie practically whispered as she trailed off mid-sentence, making what she said practically unintelligible.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you baby slave. Speak up.” The older woman stated as she gave the back of Connie’s diaper a hard squish, forcing the mess inside to crawl around her privates and spread throughout the crinkly padding.

“Yes! I made a poopy in my diaper!” Connie shouted in hopes that would be a suitable enough answer, her face absolutely flustered and shining as red as a tomato from having said that out loud.

The older woman smiled. “There, now was that so hard.” Her instructed told her as she gave the mushy mess one last grope before letting it go.

Connie wanted to pull away after that, but she knew if she stepped out of line even once, the consequences were not going to be fun. Forget being sent to the principal’s office, she was going to get a spanking, or worse if the older woman was feeling up to it.

“Go on, go find your domme. I’d say go get a change, but whether they decide to change you is up to them.” With that, the older woman took her leave, making Connie feel both extremely relieved and nervous.

The thing she said about her domme must have been about Steven, but there was no way her boyfriend was just going to leave her in such a soiled diaper, it just wasn’t in his nature. Of course, given how her orientation went about having to be submissive and obedient no matter what, she could only imagine that the exact opposite was told to Steven. Hopefully he didn’t take too much of it to heart, cause after that diaper squishing, Connie could feel the onset of a rash coming, and fast.


End file.
